Breaking the Threshold
by moun-chan
Summary: Fran and CC start an unconventional relationship, meeting many thresholds. Will they break these or will the couple be broken in the end? Femmeslash, way happier than my other story. Chapter 6 is up! -Thanks for staying with me!
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking The Threshold**

by moun-chan

Disclaimer: The television show "The Nanny" and it's characters are the copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc. No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in it is intended.

Chapter one 

CC could still remember the very first time she'd seen her. She hadn't known anything about her, but she'd just been stunned by the beauty of the woman on the stairs CC had just arrived at her business partner's house, Maxwell Sheffield's. She had worked for him since many years, and for a lot of these had thought she was in love with the tall, handsome man. But with the appearance of that woman those thoughts had been out of her mind completely. The first thought that crossed her mind was "What the hell is wrong with me?" She had looked at Maxwell beside her They had arranged this event to find some new investors for the musical they were currently working on.

"Who's that?" she'd asked him. He'd answered "The new nanny," his eyes sparkling and obviously very impressed by the red dress this nanny was wearing.

The woman had come over to them and greeted them friendly.

"Good evening, Mr Sheffield," she'd said. Then the focus of her eyes was placed on CC, who had still been a little overwhelmed. The nanny's long, red dress showed her impressing curves, her full, brown hair flowing onto her shoulders in big curls, and her beautiful face smiling brightly... It had been just wow. CC herself had suddenly felt a little uneasy in her own simple outfit.

"CC," Maxwell had said, "this is Miss Fran Fine. Miss Fine, this is Miss CC Babcock my business partner."

"Hello Miss Babcock," Miss Fine had greeted her, reaching out her hand..

CC had greeted back, shaking Fran's hand for a second. As Fran had looked at Maxwell again, CC had felt a little eased somehow.

The evening had been great concerning the investors, but for CC herself it had been strange, raising many questions. Did she really want Maxwell? And what was that stuff about Miss Fine?

CC leant back in her seat. She was in her living room, alone as usual, only with a glass of whiskey in her hand, which she slowly lifted up to her lips now.

The moment she's seen Miss Fine for the first time was years ago now. She had ignored all the feelings and confusion about Miss Fine and just pretended to hate her and to want Maxwell still with all her heart. It had worked, nobody suspected anything. Yet all those things were pushed aside, there was still was something that disturbed her deep inside. The thing between Maxwell and Fran. It was so obvious that there was something going on. They were flirting all the time, and CC had even found Fran in Max' bed one morning. She'd been shocked, of course, but now she wondered – because of Maxwell or because of Fran?

But today... today something important had happened, unpredictable and surprising in many ways. She wasn't thinking of the award of the TONY, at least not in particular. As her thoughts drifted back to what had happened some hours ago, she rose the glass again.

They, which meant Maxwell, Fran and CC herself, had been at the award, waiting for the moderator to finally announce who was this year's winner – Andrew Lloyd Webber or Maxwell Sheffield. As he'd spoken out Max' name, they'd jumped from their seats, joyfully embracing each other without really thinking about it. Miss Fine had kissed Maxwell, who seemed rather pleased by that. CC had said something about she being to one who should be happy with Max, since she was his business partner and everything. She couldn't remember how or why it had come to the following, but Miss Fine in her stunning dress had suddenly turned around, grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on the mouth. It had been a quite short kiss, but it had made CC feel something she had just never felt before. She'd wanted to kiss her back, to hold her tight and never let her go, but as soon as she could, she'd exclaimed" Miss Fine, stop that nonsense!" Fran had been given no chance to answer anything, because right then they were called to step on the stage where the award was waiting for them. For the rest of the evening, CC hadn't spoken a single word with Fran, and quickly excused herself from the little after show party.

And now she was at home, just as lonely as usual. She'd been thinking about her feelings for hours now, and she couldn't deny it anymore: The attraction she secretly felt when Miss Fine was near, the warmth when she was close, the strange sensation when Fran left, the loneliness at home and most of all what she had felt being kissed by her. She, Chastity Claire Babcock, was head over heels in love with that stunning woman called Fran Fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking the Threshold 

**Chapter 2**

by moun-chan

(for Disclaimer see Chapter 1)

CC was not married, and had never found a man she liked enough to share her life with. She'd often so asked herself why... was this the answer? Was she a lesbian? This thought was new to her, but it seemed to be the only logical one.

What was she to do now? CC knew it was anything but the easiest way, yet she couldn't stop thinking about just telling Miss Fine what she was feeling. How would she react? Had she ever said or done anything that could be a hint at feelings from her side – except the kiss this evening?

CC put the glass, in which some whiskey was left, on the table in front of her, then she grabbed both it and the bottle and put it away. Whiskey was no answer, not anymore. She turned on the TV, but she was bored very soon. The clock told her it was 1am as she turned the TV off again and looked at the phone. What had she got to lose?

With slightly trembling fingers, she dialed the Sheffields' number, hoping Fran was there and not in Max' bedroom. Niles answered.

"At Sheffields'?" He sounded tired.

"Niles, it's CC here."

"Miss Babcock, this is neither the 24h-pizza service nor your therapist, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you. Is Miss Fine at home?"

"Just came back with Mister Sheffield. Give me a moment."

A few moments later, Miss Fine's unique voice reached her ears. "Yes?"

"It's me, CC."

"Miss Babcock? Me? At this time? What's wrong?"

"It's something important I need to discuss with you. I'm sorry for calling you so late."

"No problem, it's okay. I'm all ears."

"... I would rather talk to you in person. Could you maybe manage to come along?"

"Well, okay. I'll be there in about... fifteen minutes?"

"Thank you."

"See you then."

"See you," CC answered, listened until Fran had hung up, then she did so, too. Nervously she stepped in front of the mirror. She looked at her hair, her clothes, everything. She was wearing nothing very special, but her hair was still pinned up. She decided to keep it like that.

CC sat down on her couch, then on a chair, before she walked around, tidying up a little. She didn't know what to say then, but she couldn't wait for Fran to arrive.

As she heard the doorbell, she almost jumped from her seat. Where was the other CC everybody knew, the calm and chill one? She took a deep breath, then she opened the door. The sight expecting her was incredible. Miss Fine in all her beauty, wearing this great dress, the light playfully sparkling in her eyes.

"Come in," CC managed to say, feeling the effects Miss Fine had on her again, stronger than ever. "Would you like something to drink?" she offered, closing the door behind her guest.

"No, thank you," Fran said, putting her jacket aside.

"Take a seat, please," CC said, pointing at the couch. She herself sat down beside the other woman, leaving a little distance between them, though. On the coffee-table in front of them two candles CC had lit a few moments ago were burning and coloring the room in an additional soft light. Their eyes met and CC had to swallow once more before she got out a word.

""Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome. What's the matter?"

"It's about me," CC said and hesitated.

"You know you can tell me anything you want. I know we haven't been close or friends," Fran smiled and continued, "but who knows, maybe we can be."

"Is that all we can be?" These words escaped her mouth before she knew it.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't spit it out like this. It's that I ... I always just pretended to dislike you. I do like you."

Fran listened attentively, which did not happen so often.

"I'm usually not the person to confess, but this confession isn't usual either. Miss Fine ... I'm afraid I'm in love with you."

Deep brown eyes were connected to light blue ones, wide with surprise, until CC looked away, blushing.

"I don't know how this could happen, I'm sorry. You must feel terribly uncomfortable now, I-"

Fran's voice was low as she interrupted CC. "I don't."

CC stopped speaking and looked back at her beautiful guest.

"I don't feel uncomfortable at all."

"You're not?" CC asked, now she being the surprised one.

"I feel blessed, and I'm very glad you told me."

"Is that supposed to mean..?"

"It is. I'm in love with you, too, Miss Babcock."

CC had no chance to say a word, since Fran leant forward and pressed the other woman back into the cushions, cupping her lips in a breathtaking kiss. CC was stunned for a second, then she returned the kiss, her hand finding Fran's back to hold onto as this one deepened the kiss.

As CC broke the contact, she was gasping. "But- but aren't you and Maxwell..?"

"What? Oh no, no way. Meaningless flirting, that's all."

"... Have you been aware of your feelings for longer, Fran?" CC asked, carefully trying out her love's first name.

"Nah, not really. Few weeks... First I thought I'd gone nuts, but hey..." She shrugged. "...You're ready to make up for some wasted time?" Fran hushed, a seductive smile playing on her full lips, before she sealed CC's mouth with her own again, quickly deepening the kiss this time. The blond woman kissed her back tenderly, a low moan escaping her as Fran's body pressed closer to her own. Amazed by the beautiful sound Fran's passion grew.

"Maybe we should go to the bedroom.." CC suggested in a whisper before she took Fran in her arms, lifting her up to her chest as she stood up. The younger woman was surprised by the sudden initiative and let herself be carried. And in the arms of her desired she started kissing this one's neck. CC almost stumbled as the arousal shot through her body and she took a sharp breath, then looked at Fran. A seductive smile was on her lips again as she looked up in CC's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Want more? Or no way? Whatever, if you've already come so far, then _tell me what you think_, if you hate it or love it, I don't mind, I also accept anonymous reviews, as long as you review at all. Please let me now what's on your mind. And if you have questions or suggestions, just review here or pm me, I'll reply, promised.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I want to thank the three who reviewed so far again for their kind words and encouragement. You made me very, very happy, thanks a lot. :) And so this is for you:**

Breaking the Threshold 

**Chapter 3**

by moun-chan

(for Disclaimer see Chapter 1)

CC quickly stepped into her bedroom and placed her beloved good on the soft covers of her bed, then she followed. Fran pulled her down, her hands tearing at the other woman's clothes, trying to get them off immediately. In fact it didn't take long until both of them were in underwear. Fran rolled CC around and carefully withdrew the pins from the other one's hair. The blonde strains then fell down on the covers when Fran whispered, "You're so beautiful like this..."

CC blushed as Fran continued to look at her. Of course this wasn't her first time, but it was the first time she felt it was right and perfect. She had never felt so much for another person, neither man nor woman, and the fact that they were getting so intimate now blurred her usually so clear mind.

"So are you, sweety," she answered. "And you're finally all mine now..."

After hours of the most passionate lovemaking either of them could ever have imagined, CC slowly came to her mind again. She was exhausted, and so was Fran. Fran Fine, her lover. Smiling, CC took a slight glance at the clock. It was a few minutes past four in the morning. Then she looked back at Fran again.

"He, love, are you tired?" Fran asked in a low voice, resting her head on CC's chest.

She caressed her gently as she answered, "Not at all."

"Me either." Fran looked up to CC's face.

"I love you," CC said softly.

"I love you, too," the younger woman said and snuggled up to her lover even closer.

For a moment there was silence between them.

"Fran.. did you ever think you could love another woman?"

"Dunno, I never wondered about it. And then even you.." She smiled. "I could not _stand _you at first – I thought of you as a very uptight, arrogant person and obsessed of getting Maxwell. It took a while until I recognized it was not Maxwell I wanted, but it was you. Yet I thought you were madly in love with Maxwell, I don't quite get that part."

"It was just show. I wanted him once, but that was before I met you. After that I was not so sure about that anymore, but I just ignored it. Today... I mean yesterday.. as you kissed me, it was suddenly so clear. I knew I loved you." CC said and kissed Fran on the forehead. "That's the reason I left the party so early. I couldn't stand being so close to you in that rush of emotions. Later, as I called you on the phone, I didn't know what you'd do or say, but I didn't think it would end like this..."

Being caressed in the barely lit darkness and feeling the warmth the other woman's body spent under the soft bed covers, Fran spoke now.

"I was really taken aback as Niles told me you wanted to speak to me. I mean you'd never called me before, and then at that time. I was a little confused, in your voice I heard something different. You sounded so emotional, not that cold and harsh business voice as usual. It seemed to be important, but I didn't expect this either. You got no idea how happy you made me."

"Neither have you. I finally found what was missing in my life."

At six that morning, CC woke up from a short slumber. Fran was looking at her, and she felt her heartbeat quicken once more. After a look at the clock, she said, "Frannie.. we'll have to get up for work. Do you want to shower here?"

"If you join me..?" Fran suggested, showing her seductive smile to CC once more.

CC laughed, and then they left for the bathroom.

It took quite a while until they left it again, sweetly exhausted. The two women then dressed together, CC borrowing Fran one of her panties, which this one found incredibly arousing. After that, they allowed themselves a cup of coffee and a toast. While sitting at the little table in the back of the living room, both of them watched the sun rise over the skyscrapers through the great window right behind.

"It's a beautiful morning today," CC said, smiling. "And I'm not just talking about the sun.."

"Jeesh, when did you turn into such a charmer?" Fran couldn't help laughing.

"The moment I fell in love with such a charming woman?" CC suggested, smiling broadly.

"Charming? Just look at me now...!"

"Fran.. I love you even with flat hair and little make-up after a sleepless night, you know?"

They smiled at each other again, their closeness becoming more and more natural with every second passing.

CC sipped her coffee, wishing they could just stay in bed all day. Yet she had her certain sense of duty, and she new musical business wasn't going to stop for a day just because she wanted to make love all day instead of calling snobby actors and asking them to take part in their latest production, even if it was her job.

**AN: I know that this is not a good ending for a chapter, but I promise the day at the Sheffields' will be more interesting. And I thought it was finally time for some kind of update, sorry for the long delay.**

**Remember, reviews make me happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for your continued support, anastacia and Goalihta-Leigh! It means a lot to me. So here's the first part of the day after at the Sheffields'. I hope you'll like it. **

Breaking the Threshold 

**Chapter 4**

by moun-chan

(for Disclaimer see Chapter 1)

CC finally distracted herself from the beautiful woman in front of her only to have a look at the clock, but when she realized what it showed, she almost choked on her coffee -quarter to nine! She should have been at the office an hour ago!

"Fran.. we're late!"

They both stood up and tried to get ready quickly, when Fran suddenly realized that she had no idea how CC got to work- she didn't have a car, did she?

"CC? Erm, how are we supposed to get there?"

"I usually have a driver, but it's Saturday, so I'm gonna call us a cab. Which means we'll have to arrive there together."

"What's so wrong about that?"

CC had already grabbed the phone and was now searching for her purse. "They're not stupid, we're both late, you've been gone all night..." She stopped, apparently the call was answered. After quickly ordering a cab and impressing on the urgency, she turned to Fran again. "You don't get it, do you?"

"No, I don't understand the problem, hon."

"They'll figure it out, and I don't want that to happen."

"You do not _want _them to know we're in love? What does that mean, you wanna act as if nothing happened?"

"Sweetheart, I just don't want to rush anything; we're not together even one day. It might all go wrong if we act too hurried."

"They might make a fuss, okay, but what has this got to do with us?"

"Honey, it would make the circumstances much more difficult. Just imagine they don't accept our relationship, they could be 'fussing' around us all day at work, and it might ruin the happiness and at one point we might even give up." CC gave her a questioning look. "You get my point? Let's start slowly. We can still tell them later."

"Fine. Babe?"

"Yes?" CC smiled. She'd never been called babe like this, and it set off a whole swarm of butterflies in her stomach.

"You wanna go out with me tonight?"

"Sure! You know, I'm not very likely to have any plans," CC joked.

Fran smiled. "Great!"

"Oh, we better go downstairs, the cab should be here any minute."

CC had spent almost the whole ride in the cab silently looking out the window, and was only interrupted in her thoughts by the sudden question of her lover.

"CC.. what are we gonna do now about the arriving problem?"

She turned her head. "I don't know. Maybe one of us should just stay in the cab for a few minutes more .. that'll be enough to turn exactly into approximately."

"I'll do that, then I can work on my make-up. I didn't have much time this morning.." Fran winked.

CC felt a strange, cold sensation rush through her at that comment. They were in public, how could she be so careless?

Arriving at the Sheffields' mansion, CC left the cab parked a few houses away first. Fran watched her walk to the door, the blond hair sparkling in the faint sunlight, her legs carrying her gracefully over the pavement. She was gorgeous. How come she had taken so long to notice? CC rang the doorbell now, and as she entered, Fran turned her attention to her make up.

Niles opened the door, surprised to see Ms Babcock standing there, smiling.

"Morning, Niles," she said.

Before he could utter a word, she had already walked past him in the direction of the office.

Maxwell was sitting behind his desk as CC entered their office. He looked at her, putting his pair of glasses on the desk, as she greeted him as if nothing was wrong.

"Hello, hello!"

"CC! Why are you so late?"

She smiled mischievously as she thought of possible excuses, but she just said, "Never mind, won't happen again. How's the business? Any news about Mrs Bacall yet?"

About ten minutes later, Fran left the cab as well. She was greeted by Niles and Mr Sheffield, who was just passing through the living room.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning. Miss Fine, where are you coming from?" The he looked at her dress, and his facial expression changed. "Wait a second, we thought you were just sleeping-"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll go change my clothes upstairs, then I'm ready for the kids. Aren't you supposed to be working, too?" Fran smiled, and with that she went up the stairs to her room.

Maxwell shook his head and joined CC in the office again, but Niles, who had watched the scene, was thinking.

-

Fran entered her room and was glad to finally be alone for a moment. She knew she was a chatterbox, that's just why she needed some time alone now. CC was right, it might be risky to act too soon, and Fran did not want to risk their beautiful, new relationship in any way. She sat down in front of her make-up table and stroke through her hair. It might look good to CC that way, but she liked it better curly and full.

While changing and then working on her hairdo, she kept thinking about her lover. Last night had been extraordinary indeed; she felt like a whole new person. This would be hard to hide, Fran supposed.

It was almost lunchtime when she left her room again. She had to check how the kids were doing, and if she had missed anything. And of course she was hoping to see CC. Smiling to herself, she stepped down the stairs and through the living room.

"Fran! Oh, Fran, there you are, I've been looking for you!"

She turned her head to see Maggie hurrying towards her.

"Fran, I need your advice! You see, there is this this cute guy in my maths class, Mike, and he is so cool – I need some new clothes to impress him! And how can I gain his attention?"

She gestured Maggie to sit down on the couch, and followed her.

After having received some good advice, Maggie left for her room and Fran finally entered the office.

"Knock-knock!"

Her eyes took in the sight of CC sitting on the couch, reading in a magazine, before anything else. She caught herself smiling as her lover rose her head to smile at her as well.

Maxwell looked up now, too, and he thought the two women were acting somewhat differently today. Didn't this glance last just a bit too long?

Just then Niles popped in. "Lunch is ready."

Fran had almost left the room, when she noticed CC wasn't following, but grabbing her purse. She turned around and checked that Maxwell and Niles were out of hearing range, then she stepped towards CC.

"What are you doing there? Aren't you gonna have lunch with us?"

"No, honey, I won't. I'm having an appointment with Mrs Bacall, I need to convince her to take part in our new play."

"Damn it, when will you be back?"

"It's going to take at least an hour or two. Don't worry, I'll pop in again this afternoon," CC said and gently placed a hand on Fran's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Fran replied and softly kissed her.

_

* * *

_

_AN: Hey everyone (else ;]), if you've already got so far, please tell me what you think! It would make me a very happy girl! -not to mention that it makes me motivated ;D  
Thanks for reading so far! Please excuse the long delay of chapter five. I'm working on it!! :D  
I've also done a real Fran/CC music video, which you can find here: .com/4559558 I hope you like it! :)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking the Threshold 

**Chapter 5**

by moun-chan

(for Disclaimer see Chapter 1)

-

After CC had left for her appointment, Fran went into the dining room to join the family for lunch. Her plate was already full, and so she just sat down and started eating.

Maxwell talked to the children, and though Fran only listened with half an ear, she realized suddenly that this school festival thing they were talking about was already today. How could she have forgotten about this?

"That is going to be fun!" she said, and it was not a complete lie- it would be, but CC wouldn't be there. "When are we going?"

"As soon as you've got ready, so let's say in... two or three hours...?" Maxwell joked.

"I don't need to dress up today, we can go right away."

"Really? You're not hunting for a handsome, rich doctor?" Niles asked.

"No, in fact I'm not," Fran stated.

"Oh-oh.. Is there something we should know about?" Maxwell leaned forward, intrigued.

"No."

Although she had only finished half her plate, Fran stood up now.

"Excuse me for a second, I'm just gonna get fresh quickly, then we can go."

With a smile, she left for her room.

"Don't you think she's acting a bit weird today, Niles?" Max asked his butler when the children had left as well to get ready.

"We're talking about Miss Fine, sir. What do you expect?"

"No, old man, I mean different. She doesn't even want to dress up for the school event! There are plenty of eligible men there, and she doesn't care a bit."

"Maybe she doesn't need to attract someone anymore."

Maxwell looked at him. "Maybe that's where she was last night..."

"You don't sound too happy about that."

"Oh come on, I'd be happy for her if she finally found the man of her dreams."

"Really? Maybe if that man was you."

"Niles!"

"Face the truth, sir -before it's too late."

-

When fifteen minutes later everyone was downstairs in the living room, getting ready to leave, Fran joined them again, with a jacket and purse, but else she still looked the same. Which is not supposed to mean she looked bad, it'd be hard work to make her look bad in anything, but it was not the kind of thing she wore usually when going to such an event. She wore one of her short skirts, a black and white one, and a dark red, high cut pullover.

"Not her usual man-hunting outfit," Maxwell wondered. "Strange." But he put the thoughts aside – at least for the moment.

"Ready to go, kids?" Fran asked, smiling broadly.

They took the limo with Niles driving, who'd be back to pick them up in a few hours.

These hours they spent walking around, looking at the stalls and eating cotton candy. There were a few events going on, like people talking or presenting something else, and while Maxwell had a talk with the Headmaster, Fran took the kids in front of the stage.

"And now," the presenter announced, "we proudly present the teacher's choir." About twenty people stepped onto the stage. "Enjoy their performance of 'No one'!"

Everyone clapped their hands, and one woman stepped forward to the microphone. She had a beautiful, strong voice and Fran pretty soon found her thoughts wandering off to a certain sweet blonde she wished was with her now.

"_You and me together, through the days and nights"_

That was a nice thought indeed. They didn't have any people talking about them (yet), albeit Fran was wondering how much longer it would take.

'Who cares,' she thought. 'No one.' She smiled broadly as the choir joined in for the refrain, and the further they got with the song, the more it touched her. She and CC would fight that way, too, if they were gonna have to- never ever giving up.

"Fran.. are you okay?" Grace asked when the song was finished.

"Of course I am, sweety, why would I not?" she replied, looking at the girl.

"You're crying."

Indeed she wiped a little wetness away below her eyes. "Don't worry, Gracie. I'm perfectly fine, just a bit sensitive today."

The little girl hugged her, and Fran laid an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the second floor to pick Maxwell up again. Brighton was with them, whereas Maggie had encountered her latest crush and was now talking to him, so Fran had decided to pick her up again later.

"Well, Brighton, I have to say I am proud of you! The headmaster told me about your latest science project with that girl you went to the dance with last year..." He patted his shoulder. "I knew you could do this, you just had to want it, my boy."

When a few minutes later the kids were busy by themselves, Maxwell took his Nanny aside. He had decided to take Niles' advice seriously, after all Miss Fine had been working for him for three years now, and he couldn't deny that he felt a certain attraction to the flashy, down-to-earth woman from Queens.

"Miss Fine... you did a splendid job with the kids, I think I tell you way too rarely. ... erm... Mr Fiersteen is holding a dinner party tonight, and I was wondering, whether you'd like to accompany me."

"Tonight? Sorry, Mr Sheffield, but I already have plans for this evening."

"Really? I thought you had given up dating for the moment... or has it anything to do with last night..?"

Fran had her doubts it was just curiosity that made him ask, from the sound of his voice..

"Well, actually - I don't wanna tell you. ... Not yet."

"Ah, so there _is_ something going on..."

"I didn't say that, Mr Sheffield. Now could we please drop that subject, I told you I didn't wanna talk about it."

Raising his hands in a defensive gesture, he replied, "Alright..."

-

While Niles was driving them back home, Fran secretly waited for him to tell them Miss Babcock had come over in the mean time and was waiting now, but her hopes were not fulfilled.

She had promised to help Gracie with her homework today, so she sat down in the kitchen with her, while Niles was making them a little nosh.

However, Gracie was only in the fifth form, so they were done pretty soon.

"Thanks, Fran!" the little girl said, "You're the best!"

"Oh, you're welcome, honey..!"

As she let go of the hug with Gracie, she heard the kitchen door being opened and the sound of familiar steps.

"Hello, hello..." CC said.

Gracie ran upstairs into her room, but Fran turned around to smile at the woman she'd been waiting for. That was all she did, though, since Niles was already looking pretty curious at the smile.

"Niles, could you make me a cup of coffee, please?" she asked, sitting down next to Fran.

"Well I don't know, I'm not a magician."

CC rolled her eyes at the butler's comment, and when he'd given her the beverage, she simply thanked him.

"Niles!!" an angry voice called.

"Guess he just found out about the Ming vase..." the butler mumbled, looking at Fran before he left.

"God, he's finally gone!" Fran exclaimed as soon as he'd left hearing range. "I've been wanting to to this for hours..."

She kissed the blonde softly, but the latter withdrew earlier than expected.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah.. we just better not do this here- they could walk in on us any second."

"I just missed you."

"I'm happy to be back, too. So, how's it going to happen tonight? I could pick you up, then you don't have to use the limo."

"That'd be awesome. It's gonna be our first date." Fran grinned.

"But since I've got no idea what you planned... when shall I be here?"

"Oh, I'd say at about eight?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

-

And she was, ringing the doorbell at four seconds past the hour.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Fran exclaimed, walking down the stairs. She had spent the last two hours getting ready, and it had been worth it – her hair was only typically big right on the top of her head, straight, the rest very fluent and voluminous, while in the front it was parted to the left, creating a nice bangs. She wore a short black dress with a rather low cut neckline, and hardly any jewelery.

Despite her shout, Niles had come as well, and he whistled admiringly. "Wow, Miss Fine, you certainly look stunning! Who's the lucky gentleman?"

"Well, secrets make a woman attractive, so..." she gestured in direction of the kitchen. "Get back to dinner."

"Oh come on! You don't seriously want to tell me you're hiding your date from me! Miss Fine, it's me, Niles! Who could it be to keep you from telling _me_?"

Fran didn't know what to say, but she was saved by the second ringing of the bell. Niles reacted at once, almost jumping to the door.

'Oh great...' Fran thought.

Niles opened the door to a dressed-up Miss Babcock, who was smiling at first, but when she saw who stood behind the door, her smile faded.

"What are you doing here? I thought the garlic would keep you away..," Niles greeted her.

Her eyes met Fran's, and it was clear they'd play the charade again.

"'I forgot my... my file in the office ... the one about.. err.. oh, what do you care."

CC walked right past him and Fran, catching her eye as she did, and headed for the office. She only hoped Maxwell was still at dinner and wouldn't see her – Niles was enough of a problem.

"So... where's your date?" Niles asked.

'Just arrived...' Fran thought, trying not to smile remembering the perplexed look on her lover's face. "Oh, I don't know... should be here any minute."

She took her purse. looking through it once more. "My lipstick!" she suddenly exclaimed, "I can't believe I forgot it upstairs!" And with that she walked up the stairs again.

When she returned after a few minutes, with her lipstick in the purse (in which it'd been all the time), she was relieved not to find Niles standing there waiting, but CC.

"I took care of the problem," the latter said, smiling. "Now let's go before he returns."

"Wow, I had no idea you owned such a fetch car! What is it, a BMW?"

"Exactly."

"Nice!" Fran sat down on the front-seat, beside CC, who was going to drive of course.

"So, where am I supposed to get us?"she asked, smiling.

-

She got them to a surprisingly classy restaurant for Fran's choice, where they spent a wonderful evening eating, talking and laughing together. For a stranger they would've looked like good friends, but the way they touched each other's hands or the glances they exchanged were clear hints that there was more between them than friendship, much more.

-

Later that night, they sat together in CC's car, standing in front of the Sheffields' residence. The two women felt like teenagers, kissing out in the car not wanting to be seen by the parents.

Fran slowly withdrew. "I better go, or we'll be here forever," she said, smiling. "I'll call ya tomorrow, babe. Thanks for the great evening."

"Thanks to you, love. Sweet dreams."

"Oh, I'm sure of that.." Fran grinned.

After a gentle kiss, CC said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Fran answered, looking deep into the blonde's eyes.

Finally, after a last kiss, they departed.

Fran walked to the house, and as she entered, she was surprised to find Mr Sheffield half-asleep on the couch. Now he woke by the noise of her steps.

"Uh – Miss Fine..you're home already..."

"It's past midnight."

"Oh, I must have dozed off..." He stood up. "... How was your date?"

"Fabulous," was all she said. "But I'd really like to go to bed now, so .. Good night, Mr Sheffield."

"G- good night, Miss Fine," he replied, not quite sure what was up with his nanny.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone... sorry this chapter took so horribly long!! Real life was strenuous :( I hope you're still here to read! And sorry again that it does not include the others' reactions yet, that will be part of the next chapter! It won't take that long again, promised! Oh btw, the song I refer to is by Alicia Keys._

_Please review!! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking the Threshold 

**Chapter 6**

by moun-chan

(for Disclaimer see Chapter 1 please)

The next morning Fran woke up with a big smile on her face. She stretched, yawning. The only thing that spoiled her happiness was the fact that she was alone, but this was just a temporary status.

At the same time, in an apartment not a mile away, something very similar was happening. CC opened her eyes a bit reluctantly, wishing her flashy girlfriend was with her so they could watch the pretty sunrise together, just like yesterday. But of course she knew this wouldn't be possible everyday. Fran had her job, and kids needed a lot of care, also or especially on the weekends. So she got up, and decided to get some of the shopping done she'd procrastinated for far too long.

Later that day, Fran sat down in the living room, and picked up the phone, since she finally had a moment alone. She was a little disappointed that she heard the answering machine, but had to smile at the voice.

"This is CC Babcock. Please leave a message at the sound of the tone." It beeped.

"Hey honeeey..! Where have you gone? I sorta hoped I would catch you ... I miss you. How was your night? Thanks again for the great evening, by the way.. I can't wait to go out with you again.." Fran stopped when she realized that Niles had approached. "Call ya later, sweety. Love ya." She hung up.

"Ah, Miss Fine, been calling your mysterious boyfriend? Do you still want to keep him a secret?"

"Niles, will you stop spying on me?! I already told you, - none of your business. Have we got any cake left?"

"There's plenty in the fridge," he replied, and watched her leave for the kitchen. Should he..? Oh what the hell, he just would.

Niles picked up the phone and pressed the redial-button. Now he'd finally find out who this stranger was. Curiosity had overwhelmed him, and he wished it hadn't when he heard the answering machine.

"This is CC Babcock. Please leave a message-" He hung up before it could finish.

This couldn't be true. The phone must've got an error or something, or maybe he'd pressed the wrong button. He stood there without moving, his mind trying to find a rational explanation, but the only logical conclusion was that Fran Fine was dating CC Babcock, as impossible as it sounded.

Yet suddenly everything seemed to make sense – that was why Fran had left after the call two nights ago, that was why her and CC had both been late yesterday morning, and that was why CC had appeared here yesterday night, just while Fran was waiting for her date. She'd_ been _her date.

He had to sit down on the couch. Well, this surely put things in a different light.... Not that he'd mind, no, as long as they were happy everything was fine. He was even happy himself as he realized how Miss Babcock being lesbian would give him an unexpected, great new level of teasing her.

With the sound of familiar steps behind him another person entered his thoughts. Mister Sheffield. He remembered their last talk, about trying it on with Miss Fine before it was too late.. _he_ would not be too happy about the news..

"Niles? Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir, yes."

"Good, old man. I need your help."

"The plummer's on the way.."

"What? No, not that. It's about that secret boyfriend of Miss Fine's. I need you to find out whether he really exists."

"Pardon me?"

"I think it's just a trick to make me jealous – why else would she keep us from meeting him? She never hesitated to bring them here before."

"Well, Sir, maybe you should really respect her wishes and grant her that privacy..? I mean she has to have a reason for what she's doing."

"Niles, didn't you -just yesterday- tell me not to waste my chance and to act before it's too late?"

"Yes, but that was yesterday," he replied, thinking 'When I thought you still had a chance..'

Maxwell noticed the strange look in his eyes. "What's wrong, Niles? Do you -" A thought struck him. "Do you know more than I do? Has she told you? Talk to me, man!"

"Sir, all I can advise you to do is talk to her, and if she wants to tell you, she will."

"So you do know."

Niles left that uncommented, then he left the room to prepare lunch.

The day was almost over as Maxwell Sheffield thought of following Niles' strategy, talking. He'd spent the day in his office, preparing things for the castings next week, away from Miss Fine, and the evening in front of the TV, while she cared for the kids upstairs. Now they'd been brought to bed, and since Miss Fine was not down here with him, she had to be in her room. And that was where he went now.

Standing in front of the door, his hand already raised to knock, he suddenly heard her talking. He kept quiet and listened.

"Awww .. thank you. I am so happy ya're gonna work again tomorrow! Don't go out for lunch break, though... I'm planning on a little surprise..." She laughed. "Oh no, it's supposed to be a _surprise_! You know what's the point in those!" A pause. "Oh, don'tcha worry. They are damn curious, but I'm covering up well so far. - Yes, but I don't like it. I hope we can tell them soon."

Maxwell decided he'd heard enough, and returned to the living room. So, that boyfriend really existed. Great. He only hoped he was not one of these losers, although the comment about work had implied something like that. Heck, was he being mean – maybe the poor man had just been sick. But he couldn't deny that it was jealousy which caused these thoughts. He loved Miss Fine, and would not lose her to some moron- oh no. Maxwell Sheffield was ambitious and determined enough to achieve an aim once he'd set it.

* * *

_AN: Oh my, it took way too long again! I'm sorry guys, but my creativity sucks lately, so I decided to publsih what I've got even though it's pretty short. Hope you like it anyway :) Please review._


End file.
